Catastrophic Sucess
by Siah1
Summary: Boomer Jojo is one of the youngest CEO's along with his brothers. He's married with a awesome son. He's famous and he's rich. What more could a guy want. When he meets a little blonde, blue eyed girl his whole world changes. Is it for the better?
1. Ch 1- I know but why

"Why" a man with short blonde hair exclaimed. He quickly glanced around the ruby red office before focusing on the two men in front of him. The first one was a man with long red hair tied loosely in a ponytail and red eyes. The second was a man with forest green eyes and ebony black hair.

The red head rolled his eyes before setting them back on the blonde in front of him. "Boomer you know why, our sales are down because our customers believe were just trying to make a quick buck of them".

"But we are" the black haired man exclaimed his black jacket was long discarded and the sleeves to his collared shirt was rolled up. His forest green tie had fallen in a loose style. While his eyes, also forest green were narrowed and twitching. He was just as irritated if not more than Boomer. He always hated waiting.

"Yeah Butch that's true, but they don't need to know that. Look Boomer you have the best people skills out of all of us. It's only natural that you would do this job. And Butch quit your whining you don't have to go. Actually I'd prefer if you didn't, you might hurt one of them". The redhead said while glaring at the papers in front of him.

"Okay so if you don't want me to go why am I here" Butch exclaimed.

"Your here because while Boomer heads off, you're going to help me explain the employee handbook to a bunch of slackers", the redhead said. His eyes glinted maliciously as he once again glared at the papers which Butch swiftly took.

"Oh come on Brick, please send an employee I have better things to spend my Thursdays with" Boomer sighed as Brick paid him no attention now glaring at the papers over Butchs shoulder. "Brick-

"The address is already plugged in your phone, told the lady you'd be there by 12. It's a middle class school. Don't want the paparazzi to make it seem like a charity case, make it a volunteer experience, ya know. Shut the door on your way out". Boomer sighed before giving Brick one last glance and shutting the door.

"Leaving so soon Mr. Jojo" a secretary with a bad bleach job and too much make up said. She had been coming onto Boomer for ages which was beside him. Part of him believed it was because she was misinformed about his availability. Maybe she had no idea that he was married with a son. Another part of him knew she was just a hoe who didn't care.

"Yeah Brittany, you know my brother when he gives you a job he expect it done ASAP" he flashed his teeth a bit while inwardly rolling his eyes.

"Oh yes Mr. Jojo is meticulous like that" Brittany said while she gazed lovingly to the door Boomer smirked. He would have to do the job Brick sent him on but that doesn't mean he can't get revenge.

"You know Brittany you're what Brick needs in his life".

"Wha- Really" Brittany's eyes widen as she gazed at the door once again.

"Yeah you know him and Princess their having...problems. Don't tell him I told you but he's kind of vulnerable you know. Princess is always bringing him down. He's just not himself. He needs someone that's going to show him affection in front of his peers. Someone who's not afraid to just grab his ass during a meeting, ya know".

"Yes Mr. Jojo I think I do". Boomer smirked as he left the lobby. The valet threw him his keys while another opened the door to his sports car.

In about an hour the same blue sports cars pulled up at an elementary school. Boomer sighed before looking around. The building was already lined up with paparazzi. Some had followed him from his brother's office, some were already there.

They all shouted and yelled for his attention while some shoved a camera in his face. He smiled at the teenagers who skipped class just to get their selfie with him and scowled at the men who left work to do so.

After taking his umpteenth selfie and answering one last question Boomer entered the building. It was small but not too small. In the hall he entered there were approximately thirty classes, the standard for a well-established public school. He calmly walked the corridor while some sneaky paparazzi, fans and even parents took pictures of him. He stopped at the room labeled in a horrible, multi- colored handwriting AppleBerry.

"Because Room one is too mainstream" Boomer scoffed before flashing a smile to the ostentatious glitter i-phone case a teen girl had shoved into his face. He knocked once as he entered the room. It was brightly colored with hundreds of child crafts hanging from any clear space. On the floor was a multi- colored rug in each square a child sat.

"You must be Mr. Jojo I recognize you from the magazines. You and your brothers, the youngest CEOs ever. That's quite the resume. "A lady with long brown hair and far too many colorful accessories said. She was plus size so all her free flowing garments seemed tight in certain areas. Her face was free of any make up and her smile was evidence that a dentist was avoided at all cost. Hippie. Definitely a Hippie.

"Heh Thanks I appreciated Miss-

"Oh Sunbeam, Miss. Sunbeam".

"Right Sunbeam it's a pleasure, so did you have the day planned or-

"Oh goodness no. mornings are registered for learning and afternoon for play. You came at the perfect time. Your brother mentioned something about a free organic stable monetary system, I'm sure the kids would love to hear about that".

Boomer sighed before glancing at the beaming Sunbeam and all the children who sat in front of him. They looked ready to burst.

"I'm not as well informed as my brother on that subject you may want to give him a call, here actual use my phone he's free at the moment" Boomer tossed his phone at the women not caring in the slightest as she ran to the back room. She didn't seem like a groupie and if Bricks personal number got leaked ….. Not his problem.

"So kids uh free play, go crazy". The children stood silent for a moment before chaos erupted. Some started tearing down the crudely drawn pictures, others began playing with the blocks, some toys were being thrown to the left. Boomer didn't care, kids made messes. Messes could be cleaned up. Besides it's not like he let any of them outside.

He sat into a too small chair as a group of young girls approached him.

"Uh hi" he said. His response was a flash of a camera phone and a bunch of squeals.

Boomers brows furrowed before he uttered out "What the-

"Hi I'm Rachel our mommy's said you're famous and rich and that we should all be really nice to you. Can I have your watch?"

"No I want his watch"

"Rachel you said I could get his watch"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Liar, liar pants on fire".

As all the girls bickered Boomer began to slowly move to the back door. Unfortunately he was stopped by the Hippie Teacher.

"Oh Mister Jojo I think something happen with your phone it just cut off in the middle my conversation with your brother" the colorful lady said. She quickly handed him the dark blue i-phone before turning her attention to the boy pulling her skirt.

Boomer quickly moved passed the back door before he could be tormented by anyone else. Once he was outside he let out a sigh of relief.

"Excuse me you're on my dinosaur". Boomer flinched before looking for the source of the voice. He specifically made sure to watch the door. Who could have slipped by? What monster made their way past the door?

To his surprise it was a little girl, she was shorter than a lot of the kids. She had two long blond braids that curled at the ends and long bangs that swept past her forehead behind her ears. Her baby blue eyes are what really stood out the most to Boomer.

He knew those eyes, they haunted him in his dreams and even in his memories. He had never seen someone with eyes like that except for Her. He shook his head to remind himself that this six year old in no way should affect him like this. But when he turned to her again she started smiling.

That's when it got scary.

Her smile. People can have the same eyes, the same hair color but a smile. She smiled too much like Her. And it was killing him just to look at it. He needed to leave, but before he could the little girl started speaking.

"You're our special friend right? Miss. Sunbeam said so, do you wanna play chalk with me? Oh I forgot to introduce myself my aunty said that's really rude and I should always apologize. Sorry. Hahah. I'm Bliss. Bliss Believe. What's your name?"

**Alright so whatcha think. I've had this kinda in my head for a while so I was eager to post when i had some spare time today. What do you think of the POV. I always do the character's POV so I thought I'd try something different.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPG**

**Claimer: I do own ?**

**Review!**


	2. Ch 2 - I think I'll cry

"Hello, Hey Mister...Hello", Bliss waved her hand at Boomer while jumping up and down frantically. Boomer stared at her with his mouth slightly open. He expected her to flash a camera in his face like her classmates. Grab his watch. Spout amazing facts about him that he barely knew. But she didn't even know his name.

It took a moment but Boomer finally answered, "Boomer, my names Boomer". She smiled that same smile before eagerly grabbing his hand.

"Boomer, that's a cool name. Wanna see my dinosaurs this one is Periwinkle, then there's Mahogany. Oh and my favorite Blue". She pointed adamantly while keeping her baby blue eyes focused on him. Her blonde hair gleaming almost rivaling her smile.

"These are...actually pretty good. I like the shading you did on the corner", Boomer said while staring at colorful black asphalt. He couldn't look anywhere else. The drawings weren't that amazing. Good for her age but standard for a child less than 12. What perked his attention was the girly signature at the bottom of the asphalt.

It was her name.

Bliss.

Simple as that.

But the way her B curved into the next letter.

Boomer needed to get away from this child now.

He choose to look at her again while coming up with an excuse in his head. But before he could say it the once empty playground was filled with kids and he was being pulled by the annoying little girls from earlier.

"We decided that I should get the watch since I'm the prettiest"

"No we didn't"

"Yeah Rachel I thought you said he could choose",

"Yeah and he totally choose me"

"No, me"

"Me"

Before he could blink an eye the girls removed their hands from his jacket and onto each other. Boomer contemplated letting them hash it out before breaking them apart.

"Quiet each of you, look none are you getting my watch". His stern voice rang in the small playground. It seemed like the world had stood still for a moment before six wails rang the world back in motion.

"Waaah 's so mean".

"I cant be-belive he ye-yeEEEEEled"

"Wahhh".

Immediately Boomers face dropped. He hadn't meant to make them cry. He started apologizing but to no avail to make matters worse a pair of paparazzi somehow weaseled their way into the school.

"Boy are the people gonna love this, the friendliest Jojo boy makes toddlers cry", one sweaty man with a bad comb over, and an even worst attitude exclaimed. His collar tie had stains that couldn't be from today. While his worn shoes smothered the chalk drawing on the floor. Beside him a young teenager was quickly taking pictures.

Boomer frowned at the slogan while trying to come up with a decent lie for his predicament. Brick would not be happy in fact he'd be furious. Shit. That described this moment perfectly shit.

"But Mister, if you say that you'll hurt Boomers feeling he didn't mean for them to cry he just wanted them to stop fighting" Bliss said while poking her head around the wailing girls.

However comb over want having it, " It doesn't matter little girl what he wants or why he did it. This picture alone will get me at least a quarter million. Besides this whole things a charity case to up his image, do you honestly believe he came from the goodness of his heart".

Bliss frowned before turning her attention back to the man. "Well that's pretty mean don't ya think? You're gonna write mean things about a person you think is mean, to make him seem mean"?

"And for the money" the reporter sneered.

"Yeah money. What's so good about that"? Bliss cocked her head to the side while smiling at the reporter.

The reporter sighed before glancing at the innocent little girl before him. Too damn innocent for the world. "Look kid, moneys whatcha buy things with it is what you live for when you're a grown up.

'Why?" It was a simple question but for the life of him the reporter couldn't come up with a decent answer.

"Why what". He stared back the child along with Boomer. The wailing girls had scurried off to find their teacher. The camera boy had sat down on the black pavement and was now adamantly texting on his phone.

"Why do you live on it" Bliss said with the most confused expression.

"Huh". Both Boomer and the reporter exclaimed.

"Does it give you kisses on your nose"?

"No" the reporter said.

"Does it make you smile till your jaw hurts and your eyes twinkle"?

"No"

"Does it tuck you in at night"?

"No but kid I think your-

"Does it love you"? Bliss said quietly. The men almost didn't hear it.

The reporter scratched the back of his head before answering. "No but it helps people love you".

Bliss looked taken aback at that. She silently shook her head as if not understanding the man's words.

She fumbled a bit with her wrist before handing an item to the slimy reporter. "Here".

The reporter glanced at the tiny bracelet before sadly looking at the child. The pictures he had of Boomer Jojo were worth millions. Did she honestly think this tattered piece of jewelry would make a difference? "Look kid-

"I got it for volunteering at the animal shelter with my mommy. It's really pretty huh. It's my favorite bracelet. I wear it every day. I want you to have it" Bliss said while smiling sadly at her bracelet.

"Look kid it's a nice gesture but it's not en-

"So when you get all that money for the picture of Boomer I want you to look at it. My mommy says it can store love. And I put a lot into it. You need it more than me though. Cause when all that money comes your way you'll see it doesn't make people love you. Love isn't something you buy it's something you share. At least I hope so. But if I'm wrong, if you can really buy love. Just have the bracelet for extra in case you run out of money. It would suck to run out of love don't cha think." Bliss smiled at the reporter again.

This time it was a happy, optimistic one. As if she didn't just give away her most prized possession. As if she didn't just openly give a stranger love.

The reporter stared at the bracelet a while longer before smiling at the little girl. "Jimmy give me the memory card".

The teenager quickly stopped his texting before giving Boomer and the man in front of him a questioning look. "Okay" he said uneasily.

Boomers brows furrowed as the older man held the memory card out to him. The teenager's mouth dropped while he pleaded with his partner to stop his act of 'stupidity' and come to his senses. That made Boomer grab the memory card and hastily put it in his pocket. Before he could personally thank the paparazzi they were half way across the playground. So instead he yelled his gratitude. His reply was a wave from the man and a glare from the teenager.

Boomer smiled at their retreating form before turning back to Bliss. "You-

"Do you think you can buy love Boomer", Bliss said.

"No" Boomer said instantly. He didn't even think as the answer fell out of his lips. She looked at him then smiling the same smile she had smiled before the ordeal.

"Really 'cause I'm pretty sure you can" her voice rang. It almost sounded sincere and Boomer had to turn to face her completely. He had to assure himself it was sarcasm, his belief was proven right when Bliss playfully winked at him and giggled at his shocked expression.

It wasn't long before Boomer had begun to laugh along with her. It was like nothing existed at the moment just him and this happy, innocent first grader.

Innocent.

Just like Her.

Boomer wanted this moment to last forever. As if just to spite him his phone rang. It was Brick asking for his immediate presence.

Boomers expression fell.

"Will you be back next Thursday Boomer" Bliss said her innocent smile still perfectly etched on her face.

"Sure".

**So whatcha think. This chapter was kinda boring but it was also really needed. Thanks to everyone who reviewed,followed, favorited etc. I always eagerly start writing when I get the notifications.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Ppg**

**Claimer: I do own?**


	3. Ch 3- I know I miss you

Boomer drove to Jojo Incorporated in quite the mood.

He tossed his keys with so much force the valet fell in a poor attempt to catch them. His employees all greeted him to which he didn't reply. Even Brittany's sultry smile didn't even get a glance. He was that upset.

As he strolled in his brother's office he didn't even bother to raise an eyebrow at their now scruffy apparel.

"What". His attitude was apparent.

Brick raised his eyebrow before narrowing his eyes. "Butch and I were _reminding _some employees on company conduct when I got a call from your phone. Care to tell me why I just had a 2 hour conversation with some environmentalist bitch".

Boomer rolled his eyes before clicking his tongue "Cause".

Before Brick could even stalk toward his infuriating younger brother, Butch did.

"What those kiddies do to you to piss you off this much" Butch's grin was evident but Boomer could see the concern in his forest green eyes. Boomer sighed and looked away

"Nothing this little girl she just...never mind"

"No, not never mind what" Brick pressed.

Boomer sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, his anger long gone. "She reminded me of Her".

Silence.

Both brothers said nothing and it seemed like an eternity before Brick spoke again.

"Boomer-

"I know I shouldn't be thinking of her, and I know she reminds you guys of them but I just forgot…..I just forgot how much I missed her".

Bamm

Butch angrily hit the metal desk before glaring at his brothers and stomping away. Boomer tried to go after him but Brick stopped him.

"Leave it, look I know you miss her but remember what happen. They're gone Boomer. They're with people they love. You have a kid and a wife. Look I know it's hard but you gotta forget about Bubbles Utonium…..Don't go back to that school okay".

Boomer glance away from Brick's piercing gaze before mumbling a somber "Okay".

**Again super short chappie. Hopefully this will be the shortest one in this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPG**

**Claimer: I do own**

**Review**


	4. Ch 4-I think he loves you too

It was Thursday, September 26, 2015 at 5:01 a.m. when Boomer made up his mind.

He hastily took a shower before pulling on a deep blue suit. His wife Julie was fast asleep and Boomer made no effort at all to wake her and tell her of his departure. His son had slept over the night before at Bricks house. He glanced at Julie once again before putting a pair blue jeans, a white t- shirt and a baseball cap in his briefcase. He had no idea why he was doing this. During his fumbling and primping he had stopped multiple times as if he was internally asking himself why.

It was Thursday, September 26, 10:04 a.m. when Boomer decided to leave.

He had done what simple duties the youngest heir to a trillion dollar company could do. It wasn't much and most were even surprised he had come to some of the meetings. After the last meeting he quickly pulled on his other clothes before climbing in the ordinary car he paid off from one of his employees. As he drove he constantly looked over his shoulder for any paparazzi. He only had only two hours and then they would start looking, if they already were not.

It was Thursday, September 26, 12:00 p.m when Boomer walked into the colorful room labeled AppleBerry once again.

"Hello Mr. Jojo, your brother didn't say you were coming today." Ms. Sunbeam said. She was dressed in another obnoxious outfit which complimented her obnoxious jewelry.

Boomer had manage to avoid the paparazzi and felt pretty confident in his disguise, yet the tree hugger had already found him out. "How'd you know it was me"?

Mr. Sunbeam laughed before putting a hand on Boomers shoulder, "Oh Mr. Jojo I am a spiritual being and as such I can differentiate between auras. Besides not many people own Italian Mzerpucci shoes".

Boomer smiled and laughed along with her as he sheepishly looked down at his shoes. The very tree hugger he had just internally made fun of not only found out his disguise but knew the designer as well.

You really shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

"Back when I was a chubby fourth grader I use to yearn to be a designer. Told myself I was gonna have an organic store only for chubby kids. I knew all the greats and while I don't agree with the material some of them use. I still have a great admiration for their work." She smiled at Boomer before looking around the room." It will take me a minute to get them all together but-

"Don't bother I just rather let them talk to me than the other way around".

Ms. Sunbeam smiled once more. It seemed like she was going to speak again but she was dragged off by three colorfully, dirty, little boys.

Boomer then choose to look around the room. Just as Ms. Sunbeam had said the children were everywhere. They were all oblivious to him it seemed. Playing, being children not the future paparazzi he had seen before. Some by the dress up center, some by the clay, some were even near the teacher's desk. Way too close to not be a devious action.

It took Boomer only five seconds to find Bliss.

"Why is it every time I've seen you, you're playing with chalk". He chuckled at Bliss expecting a tight frown but not surprised at the beaming smile he got.

"Why every time I'm playing with chalk, you've seen me".

"Cute, real cute". She giggled a bit at his words before continuing her picture. It was of the boys playing soccer just a few feet ahead of them. It was pretty good too.

"Rachel Rassoni said that you weren't coming back". Bliss said while switching colors.

Boomer sucked in a breath. He wasn't sure what to say. In all honestly he wasn't going to come back.

"Did you believe her", he mumbled almost scared of the answer.

"Nope".

"Why", Boomer said while sitting down, he grabbed a blue piece of chalk and slowly began sketching on the pavement.

"Why what" she said now coloring the background of her picture.

"Why didn't you believe her"? He said while focusing on his own sketch, he started adding more detail to his picture even shading the light on the pigtails.

"Cause-

Bamm

A ball smacked Bliss in the face, it took Boomer but a second to figure out where it had come from. In less than two seconds the soccer boys and even some kids from earlier had ran across the chalk pavement toward them. Blurring and erasing the pictures both blondes had worked on.

Bliss had her hand over her face and she was sniffling quite a bit. It was obvious she was crying.

"Maybe if you were coloring on paper 'stead of the ground this wouldn't have happened" a boy with curly red hair said. His friends along with some newcomers nodded and it took all of Boomer not to glare at them.

Instead he chose to focus his attention on Bliss. "Bliss let me see it, that way I can see if you need to go to the doctor or not". He tried to keep his voice calm and soothing while he pried the chalky finger from her face.

Her face was tear stricken and red that was from the crying. In the center of her forehead was a large purple bruise, shaped similar to heart with a slight cut in the middle.

The rest of the children Oooed at the large bruise which only made the poor girl cry harder. Boomer was at a lost. He had a son he rarely dealt with excessive crying.

"What's going on here, oh dear, Bliss sweetie lets go get you to the nurse okay". Bliss nodded through her tears before grabbing Boomers hand and following to the nurse's office.

"There you go senorita all done" the nurse said while handing Bliss an ice pack. She had just finished putting antibiotics on the cut as well as a band aid.

"Thank you Nurse Lopez" Bliss said while smiling at the Spanish lady. Her sadness had left instantly, tears and red face as well. All she had left of the injury was a fading bruise and a Winnie the Pooh band aid.

The nurse smiled, "So who are we calling to pick you up"

"My mommy went to go visit my grandma and she won't be back in the city till six so I guess my Daddy". The nurse smiled once more before leaving the room. Boomer fumbled with his pockets in his jeans as he sat alone with Bliss, Ms. Sunbeam had long since returned to her class.

"It's cause you're nice". She mumbled. Boomer almost didn't hear it, if it weren't for all the silence around them he was positive he wouldn't have. When he didn't say anything she choose to talk some more.

"Why I didn't believe Rachel. Its 'cause most people that visit us wouldn't have walked with me, they wouldn't have stayed either. But you did, cause you're nice". She smile a big smile at Boomer as he fumbled for his words.

"I-

"Bliss honey your Papa said he is really busy and since its minor you should just go back to class" the nurse said.

Bliss's face fell "Oh okay".

Walking back to the classroom was awkward. Bliss was walking rather slow with the ice pack, her face still held the same sad frown. Boomer couldn't stand the sight of it.

"So why is your mommy visiting your grandma, is she sick" the words tumbled out of Boomers mouth like word vomit. He cursed at himself for the poor diversion as Bliss stopped in her tracks.

"Mommy doesn't see Grandma a lots cause she moved, so she goes to see her when she can" the sad frown had left her face. But she was nowhere near as happy go lucky as Boomer was use to. She just said it like a statement. No emotion what's so ever.

They both had begun to walk again in silence.

"My daddy loves me, he just doesn't know how to show it. He has to. He makes my jaw hurt and my eyes twinkle. He does love me….. He just doesn't know how to show it" Bliss wasn't even looking at Boomer when she said it almost as if she was talking to herself. Maybe she was.

They reached the door before Boomer could reply. Bliss wasted no time in swinging the door open and running inside.

"Oh you're back, Mr. Believe I take it couldn't come" a nasally voice whispered beside him. It took Boomer a minute before he could nod toward Ms. Sunbeam.

"I figured he never can make it to any events; back to school night, parent teacher conference. I understand wanting to work but" she glanced at Bliss who had a smile plastered on her face and a small piece of pie in her hand, both were fake.

"I've instructed the children to not tell their parents of your visit, I swear some of those parents are more childish than their children. Plus I don't think your brother was aware right".

Boomer nodded once again. He couldn't stop hearing the sad broken voice.

_My daddy does love me._

_He does._

_He just doesn't know how to show it._

"Mr. Jojo did you hear me" said while waving a hand around Boomer face.

He frowned "Sorry I think I missed the last part"

"That's fine, you see Mr. Jojo I was asking-

"Boomer" he interrupted while still staring at the little blonde girl across from them.

"Oh okay Boomer, call me Mary" she smile a bit her buck teeth protruding further. "Boomer I was asking if you were coming back next Thursday".

Boomer took one last look at the little girl before he nodded.

It was Thursday, September 26, 2015 at 2:30 p.m when Boomer made up his mind.

**Okay how was that. I'm going off little reviews so this stories purely going in my direction. As reader I encourage you guys to review so I can incorporate some of your ideas because I feel like this story is as much as mine as it is yours.**

**Oh also I put some PPG people in here can you guess who.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPG**

**Claimer: I do own ?**

**Review**


	5. Ch 5-I know we are great

Boomer slowly pulled up to Brick's mansion to pick up his son.

He ran his sweaty palm over his blue workout outfit he had left in his car occasionally. It was nice of Brick to allow Bandit to sleep over and it was nice to of Brick to take Bandit to school. But, Boomer had known Brick for a long time. He had an alternative motive. He wanted Boomer to pick up Bandit from his house.

He wanted to see if Boomer would take the opportunity.

Boomer shock the last bit of his nerves before ringing the doorbell, unsurprisingly Carmichael answered. Carmichael was Brick and Princess's head of staff. He had been the Morebucks most trusted staff member before Princess was a baby. In other words he may be the Morebucks-Jojo head of staff now but he forever will be the loyal to the Morebucks.

"Hi Carmichael", Boomer cheerfully replied. Carmichael said nothing as he waited for Boomer to enter the room. He closed the door behind him and walked away.

Boomer sighed as he followed the snobbish butler to the main room. In the main room sat his brothers Brick, Butch and their wives, including Boomers own wife Julie. That didn't surprise him. Of course Brick would have everyone here.

"Julie I thought you wanted to ask Boomer something", Bricks wife Princess said. Her curly red hair was brushed in a tight pony tail and her fly a ways were kept at bay with her gold crown. She was effortlessly the bitch you had to roll your eyes at.

"Boomer where have you been, I wanted to play with you today", Boomers wife Julie squealed. She whispered the last part in his ear and Boomer visibly rolled his eyes at the thought. She always wanted to 'play'.

"Yes Boomer where have you been" Brick asked in his a nonchalant manner. Boomer rolled his eyes yet again. He had already came up with a more than efficient alibi.

"I told Bud I'd go play some basketball with him today" Boomer said. It was a terrible lie if you thought about it. Julie's brother, Bud Smith hated Boomer. Scratch that he hated everything. However he was easily bought off with a couple of beers and a new TV. He's a great alibi.

Julie didn't seem so convinced, "My brother wanted to hang out…. with you"?

"I know it seems weird but Buds really going through some shit with his last girl, said he needed some male bonding. He busted his face at the gym though hilarious right". Boomer said while showing them all pictures of himself and Bud he had just taken.

Julie visibly relaxed while Brick and the others laughed. Well almost everyone, Butch was glaring at Boomer. He had been since Boomer had arrived. His wife Robin playfully smacked Butch but he didn't bother trying to appease her. His attention was strictly on Boomer.

Guess he's still mad about last week. Boomer thought before smiling awkwardly at his older brother. Butch didn't smile in fact his glare hardened. It was noticed by everyone in the room, including Brick.

"Butch, Boomer I need to talk to you, my study now" Brick ordered. Boomer sighed as he and Butch followed.

Once they arrived Brick took no time beating around the bush. "Butch you need to let last week go, do you fucking hear me. It's not Boomer fault he thought about her".

Butch turned his glare towards Brick, "Whose fucking fault is it then. Why Boom. Why the fuck did you have to bring up the Utoniums."

"I didn't want to tell you" Boomer murmured.

"Then why the fuck did you, damn why didn't you lie or some shit" Butch had stopped yelling now it seemed like he was pleading with Boomer." I thought I was done thinking about them, you know I actually Facebook searched Buttercup. Boomer I fucking hate Facebook".

"Did you find her" Boomers reply was hopeful. To hopeful for Bricks taste.

"Doesn't matter they're nothing to us. Both of you are married and we don't need them. You hear me, we don't need them. We're going to walk in there all happy and some shit okay. Walk in there to our families and both of you are never going to bring Them up again. Understand".

Brick didn't bother waiting for a reply before walking out of the study to the dining room. Everyone was seated and eagerly waiting the boys arrival.

"Finally I'm starved "a six year old with spiky black hair styled in a fohawk and forest green eyes said. He was obviously Butch's son.

"Bird"! His mother Robin said while sending him a disapproving look.

"Sorry to keep everyone waiting we had some, business to take care of" Brick said. He received a careless shrug from his wife and a nod from his son.

His son Blaze was seated next to Princess. Sitting next to each other no one could really tell they were mother and son. Like his cousins Blaze looked just like his father in every way. His bloody red eyes were accompanied with long red hair. Which he wore in a low pony tail with a beanie lazily fashion on his head. The beanie was red with a small gold crown sewed on the side. It had been a gift from Brick which Princess felt the need to 'fix'.

Next to Princess sat Julie and next to her sat Bandit, Boomer son. He was carefully trying to chew the food he had snuck while nodding some hair out of his face.

"So I was on my Instagram today and saw the most delicious story, any guess who it was about" Princess said. She was obsessed with the paparazzi and ridiculous stories they wrote. Mostly because they were about her.

"Hmmm I guess Kary Kalmadash" Julie exclaimed. She always loved guessing games.

"Nope".

"Kylie Tryus" Robin tried to humor them.

"Nope"

While they continued there gossip, the boys turned their attention to their boys.

"So how was school" Brick asked. His reply was a shrug from Bandit, a clipped 'Fine' from Blaze and a gagged noise from Bird.

Their children had been going to the same private school since their first four months in this world. Ever since they were old enough to talk it had been the same responses.

"Alright I'll tell you it was me" Princess exclaimed. Earning a shriek from both Robin and Julie. She went on to explain the story oblivious to the boy's non interested expressions.

"Come on guys you had to do something fun" Boomer questioned. Bandit sheepishly bit his lip a trait he had always used when he misbehaved. Everyone took notice.

"Did you guys get in trouble" Robin said her attention now focused the boys.

"No" Blaze said calmly. He had always been the best liar between the three.

"Carmichael didn't say we got any calls from the school" Princess pointed out eager to get some attention back.

"That doesn't mean anything, our sons a first class hacker I wouldn't put it by him to intercept the call". Brick said eyeing the boys suspiciously.

"Sure you don't wanna say anything guys "Boomer said calmly. All boys shook their heads.

"Bandit" Boomer said sternly. He knew his son wouldn't crack he was loyal to his cousin but it was worth a shot.

"Fine, I guess until someone's ready to talk because I'm not going to waste my time calling the school….hmmm I guess we'll just have to punish you" Brick clipped. He did not like not being informed nor did he find silence amusing. All three boys paled at their fathers before putting on a brave face.

"Princess you girls are going to shop tomorrow right" Boomer asked. Princess beamed at him before going on a long rant of all the stores they were going to.

"Fine" Blaze seethed. He glance warily at his mother who was still talking to Julie and Robin of their shopping trip.

"We…" he fumbled.

"You what" Brick questioned. It was unlike his son to be nervous, this troubled him.

"We got in a fight" Bird yelled out. He had never been one to like stalling.

"Oh that's it, cool" Butch said while happily chewing on his meat.

"Cool, Butch our baby got in a fight" Robin sneered. She was not a happy momma.

"He didn't lose just look at him, not a scratch".

"That's beside the point".

"Blaze I will not be embarrassed understand" Princess said. Blaze nodded his head while Brick pinched the bridge of his nose to keep from arguing with her.

"What you guys get in a fight for anyways" Boomer asked his mouth was half way filled with mash potatoes.

"Some s girls kissed us, so we pushed them away only they got mad and told their big brothers". Bandit hurriedly replied. He didn't want to get in trouble at all. Neither of his parents seemed upset but still.

"Oh my baby got his first kiss" Julie screeched while smothering Bandit in her bosom.

"Oh god the first kiss, want me to get moms needle" Brick asked. His face was serious but his eyes held humor.

"Forget that, we need to get them to a professional doctor aye Boom" Butch said while laughing.

"Oh yeah remember Brick they could explode at this very second from the cooties" Boomer added while laughing alongside his brother.

"Explode"! The three boys shriek while the rest of the family and even some of the staff joined in on the laughter.

"Hey Boomer can I keep the snails after they explode".

"Long as I can keep the puppy dog tails".

"I believe those are mine, you get the snips".

**Okay how that was. The end of this chappie kind of makes me wanna barf it's not at all how I want it to be but I have so much other things to do and I really wanted to update so….Here ya go. A look into the Jojo family. I don't want this to seem like you regular 'oh horrible marriage' fic, all horrible marriages have great moments. It's how often those moments happen that make it horrible or great. What do you guys think of the kids so far? Who's your fav. Who do you hate? Do any of you get the characters? Like whose Julie. Who's Mary? Who's the boys Mom. **

**Review!**


	6. Ch 6- I think I'm too late

Boomer was beyond nervous upon walking to the AppleBerry room. It had been four weeks since he had last seen Bliss. Its not that he didn't try, he did.

The first two weeks Brick had a shit load of publicity stuff that all the brothers had to attend.

The third week Bandit was sick, halloween candy , roller coaster bad combo.

And the last week Butch suddenly wanted to work out with Bud and Boomer.

He wondered would Bliss be angry with him. Would she be sad?

_He just doesn't know how to show it._

Boomer shook his head, the last thing he wanted was to see her sad. "You're just a stranger Boomer, the kid probably won't even care" he quietly murmured to himself as he turned the doorknob.

Immediately he was greeted by Mary Sunbeam who had smacked into his chest in an effort to chase the little boy in front of her. Boomer handed her, the purple glitter glasses she had dropped while helping her up.

" Thank you Peter is a new student doesn't really understand the concept of indoor activities" She smiled as she adjusted her glasses, then a frown took over her face .

"What are you doing here". Mary asked with narrowed eyes.

"I come Thursdays right" Boomer said with a small grin. He could tell Mary was upset with him and was sure she could be bought with the ole Jojo grin.

Mary didn't seem to be buying it however, she simply rolled her eyes and said ,"I wouldn't know I didn't see you last Thursday or the week before that or-

"Okay I get it but I'm here now besides I own a third of the biggest company in the world. Sorry I was a little busy" Boomer said as he ran his hand through his hair. What right did Mary Sunbeam have to be angry with Boomer Jojo.

"Its not me you should apologize to" Mary said while motioning outside. It didn't take a genius to know who she was talking about.

"I-

"I should've never told her you were coming back. She baked you cupcakes to say sorry for being sad last time. She hates being sad because she thinks it makes others sad. When you didn't show she gave them to the boys that kicked the soccer ball in her face. She's a really sweet kid Boomer, if you're going to be too busy leave her alone. She doesn't deserve that". Mary's spiteful words slowly turned remorseful as they both looked sadly at the door.

Boomer didn't even bother responding to fed up with himself.

"Chalk again, what do you do on rainy days "Boomer asked when he saw her. He slightly cringed expecting a cold shoulder or and angry eye roll. What he got was a big chalky, bear hug.

"Hi Boomer I missed you, did you have a good Halloween. Mine was great me and mommy ate up a bunch of candy. Especially candy corn, that's mommy's favorite but she gave me the last bunch. Our costumes were so pretty. I was Alice, mommy was the white rabbit daddy was supposed to be the hatter but…. he couldn't…..Oh then we went to a haunted house it was scary, me and mommy screamed so loud we broke a mirror. Then we watched Halloween town. What you do again? " she said while still embracing him.

Boomer chuckled, "Why did I expect an angrier hello".

"How can a hello be angry", Bliss asked while cocking her head to the side. She then squealed as if forgetting her question and started pulling at Boomers watch. "What time is it, what time is it".

"1.30 why" Boomer asked.

"Eep! You get to come to my party, I was hoping you would come to day" she hurriedly explained while grinning at him.

Boomer didn't even bother asking why she had hope he would come today. "Party"?

"My birthday party Mommy's picking me up early and I'm giving out my invitations I turn six on November 12, that's a Saturday so you have to come. You are going to come right" Bliss asked with big puppy dog eyes.

Boomer frowned. November 12 was this Saturday. Of Course he wants to come but if Brick has something scheduled…..

"I may be busy but I'll try" he said with a nervous grin. Bliss's eyes watered while her face fell.

"Oh okay. Busy. That's why you weren't here last month, 'cause you were busy right"? She asked. She looked at him again with her big blue eyes filled with tears. She was heartbroken Boomer knew that.

However, her tone. The way she said it, she wanted conformation. She needed to know that he was busy last week. It seemed like if he said he was busy she wouldn't be as sad.

Did she think he was lying about being busy?

"Of course I was busy, look since I was so busy last week, I think it's fair I'm not busy on your birthday" he said.

Bliss' face lit up "Really".

"Really".

Bliss embraced Boomer in a big bear hug but the moment was short lived.

"Bliss sweetie are you going to pass out some of your invitations" Ms. Sunbeam shouted. She was trying to gather all the kids but failing miserably.

Bliss slowly walked inside scanning the room for someone. Before she could ask Ms. Sunbeam answered, "Your mom went to the car to get the rest of the invitations".

Bliss nodded happily and started skipping to where colorfully decorated candy bags sat at the table.

Boomer watched with a small smile as Bliss happily passed out the colorful invitations with Ms. Sunbeam. As they passed them out Boomer noticed a light blue ballet flat attempting to open the door while carrying ten colorful candy bags over her face. He chuckled as he walked over and open the door.

Unfortunately for him, the women on the outside wasn't expecting the door to open. So she fell. However, unlike all the rest of the bags which now littered the colorful carpet, the women fell on Boomer.

With their red noses inches apart Boomer didn't even bother thinking about their lips. Instead he opted for the eyes.

Big Mistake.

Electric blue met baby blue. It was like someone had brought his worst nightmare and his best dream alive. Question ran through Boomers head and answered flooded out of it. He was at a loss of words. He didn't know what to say so instead he chose for the easiest.

Her name.

"Bubbles".

**Okay so what you guys think. I really did enjoy reading you guys reviews so i wanted to update as quick as possible.**

**Review answers.**

**NashvilleTenme**

**I'm glad you like her, Keep reading to find out.**

**KittyGoesRoar1 **

**Good! I was scared people wouldn't get it. I'll try to add more Jojo Brothers humor next chapter just for you.**

**Nataliespuggeti**

**I hope this chappie shows you at least one of the girls is not dead. Where are Blossom and Buttercup keep reading.**

**Again tell me whose your favorite kid. Who should end up with who. What you guys think. In short.**

**Review!**


	7. Ch 7- I know we're over

"Boomer", Bubbles whispered. Her voice was the same as it had been seven years ago. Soft. Delicate. Sweet.

It took everything out of Boomer to not shiver, instead he just stared. Stared at her like she was a ghost. Like in a second she would vanish and all he would have left is the memories.

Like the last time.

Bubbles blushed a deeper red under his gaze as she slowly got off of him. When she was standing she extended her hand to help him up, which Boomer took in an instant.

Both pretended the jolt of electricity they felt didn't happen.

They stood in silence for a moment. Boomer staring at Bubbles. Bubbles staring at the floor.

"What are y-

"Mommy you dropped Boomers invitation" Bliss said with a pout. She hurriedly scooped up some of the material that had fallen into a bright blue bag and handed it to Boomer.

She grinned as he slowly took it.

"Mommy Boomer said he would come to my party isn't that great. Oh mommy you haves to introduce yourself its rude not to ".

Bubbles smiled while playfully ruffling Bliss's hair. "Im sure Blossom would be proud you're listening to her on manners Blissy Boo". She paused and warily glanced at Boomer.

"But we don't need to introduce ourselves Boomer and I are old _friends_".

Bliss blinked twice, " How long have you been freinds".

Boomer glanced at Bubbles who was trying her best to not look at him.

"A long time baby now go get your stuff and say bye to your friends". Bubbles happily replied. She watched as Bliss's figure skipped outside to retrieve her backpack before turning completely to Boomer.

"She said a special friend was visiting her at school, I didn't think it be you" she mumbled. Part of Boomer wondered if she was talking to him. Part of him wondered if he should even answer.

"I could..not this is too weird" he said reluctantly. No way did he want to make Bliss upset by not coming. And finding out shes Bubbles daughter made him want to come even more.

"No shes way too excited, she's been talking about giving an invitation to her special friend for a month. Besides as Bloss would say we're both adults, it can't be that weird" Bubbles said while weakly smiling at Boomer. She scanned around his appearance before stopping at his finger.

"Your married"? She asked though both knew it wasn't a question.

"Yeah seven years , you". His reply was quick by no means was this small talk. He really wanted to know.

"Same".

"Thats good".

"Yeah".

"Any kids...I-I mean besides Bliss". He stuttered and mentally cursed at himself for his nervousness.

"Nope you". she asked politely. If Boomer wasn't so busy cringing at his nervousness he would have notice how she twiddled with her thumb when she asked. Whenever Bubbles twiddles her thumb she doesn't want to hear the answer.

"One, Bandit he's my everything" Boomer said while beaming. It was the first time he gave her his natural smile since their conversation, she couldn't help but giggle. That got Boomers attention. Her perfect bubbly giggle. It brought back to many memories. It highlighted the time missed. It was a painful reminder.

Bliss happily skipped to her mother breaking Boomer of his thoughts "Okay I'm ready" .

Bubbles giggled and scooped up her daughter who playfully giggled in response. As they left the classroom Bubbles said a quick "Goodbye" while Bliss sweetly bellowed "See you later Boomer".

Neither got a reply because Boomer hadn't heard them. He didn't hear anything besides the bouncy, sweet perfect giggle he'd never thought he'd hear again.

**I had some extra time so I thought why not whip out a quick chappie. Normally I would update the same story twice in a day but I just couldn't wait to post this. Finally the Blues. Don't worry all my favs Red and Green fans moments will come soon. **

**I'm going to update based on reviews cause honestly I'm not sure if you guys really want me to continue. Like i see you read it , but did you like it ? Hate it ? **

**Review!**


	8. Ch 8- I think I want to be closer

'Hope you and your family can come have a sweet time with me'

Boomer had read that line 2,934 times since he had received the invitation. It was written in pink sharpie bubble letters that resembled a melting ice cream. The glitter around the letters looked like falling sprinkles, it was really cute.

It was too fucking cute.

He angrily slammed down the invitation once more. There was no doubt in his mind he was going. He had too. He wanted to. But theres just one problem-

"Mr. Jojo your brother Brick would like to see you" Brittany said while twirling a bit of her blonde hair. Boomer nodded towards her before exiting his royal blue office.

He stuffed his hands in his pocket, and waved hello to a few of his employees. When he reached the ruby red office he didn't even bother knocking before waltzing in.

"What's up" he said in a cheery attitude. He put on a big smile hoping his brother would believe in his false happiness.

No such luck.

"Drop the fake smile, close the door and explain to me why you told Jason Issacs he could go to merger meeting between Jojo inc and Gamers Unite on Saturday instead of you ". Brick said. He had stopped whatever paperwork he was doing to glance at Boomer.

"Umm..I t-thought Jason would be better suited".

"Jason isn't a Jojo, he couldn't get the publicity we need. I assigned you because you have a connection with the CEO. You always stutter when you get nervous so I suggest you tell the truth".

"Umm I - I uh"

"Your stuttering and wasting my time. Why did you tell Jaso he could go"?

"I….don't want too"

Obviously, why is my question"

" I have .. s-something to do".

"And this something is bigger than a million dollar merger I assigned".

"yeah".

"Right ok, this wouldn't have anything to do with you taking Carls car yesterday would it"

"What- I "

"Don't bother denying it" Brick choose to get up at this point. He circled around Boomer before speaking again. " What I don't understand though is what's tomorrow, that stupid school isn't even open on Saturdays".

Boomer bit his lip to keep from saying something foolish. Seconds past as his brother glared awaiting an answer. However, before Boomer could come up with a good lie the door swung open.

"He's going to the little brats birthday party" Butch exclaimed. He rolled his eyes at Boomers glare before reaching into the blue bag. "Cool invitation, way better than a stupid card" he said while happily munching on the leftover candy.

On any other circumstance Boomer would have ignored Butch. However, he badly needed a distraction from the heated glare Brick sent his way.

"Boomer why is this child so important that not only did you defy me, but you're trying to skip out of a meeting".

Boomer fumbled with his words yet again. He knew why, but he also knew it was an answer Brick wasn't going to like. Instead he opted for a clipped "She just is".

However Brick wasn't having it. "No I want a reason, I know she reminds you of Them but every blonde kid with pigtails probably does. I mean she must be real special if you payed 10 grand for a used kia".

"Ten grand" Butch said some candy flew out of his mouth and sprayed Boomers face. Boomer carefully wiped it off, too shocked to yell at Butch.

Thoughts rang in his head.

_When had Brick found all this out._

_Why did he pretend he didn't know_

Seconds past before Brik angrily let out a breathe of air and smirked once again.

"Yeah, I don't really think the kids worth it though. I'm sure the district would expel her for 1 grand. What you think Butch?"

No

"You can't do that" Boomer said. His voice sounded rushed and shaky.

"Why" Brick said. His voice was cool collected.

"Because shes more than a reminder of Bubbles". Brick flinched at her name while Butch suddenly stopped eating.

"Is she really, what's so different about her than some blonde kid at the park. Whats so special that you couldn't fucking listen. Why is she more of a reminder. Bricks voice was no longer collected. It was angry, heavy and demanding. He needed this answer.

"Because she's Bubbles daughter", The words left Boomers mouth before he could process them. Both his brothers froze in place, ages seemed to pass before Brick spoke again.

" How long have you known this"?

"Since yesterday, Bubbles came to give out the invitations and well…" Boomer paused and trailed off. Not wanting to explain his embarrassing conversation he had with Bubbles and also not having the voice to do so.

" So she knows to " Brick mumbled. He softly grabbed the invitation bag from the floor and began to read it.

"Boom wtf why wouldn't you take me with you". Butch whined.

"One you hate kids and two you wanted to kill me the last time I brought Bubbles up".Boome said.

" Alright fair enough just tell me how was her body". Butch was leaning on Boomers shoulder with a slight grin.

Boomer scoffed before shoving his brother " Butch why the fuck would you care-

"Dude if shes fit after a kid imagine Buttercup, she was way more active. So on a scale of 1- 10 how'd she look". Butch's grin widen as Boomer blushed and looked away.

"11"

"Dude"!

"Quiet the both of you. Need I remind you you're both married with children in our place of business. We're not in college anymore boys" Brick said. He held the invitation in his left hand while rubbing the bridge of his nose with his right.

"Awe come on Brick let me just flash some money and tease Butters for old times sake".Butch grin widen at the thought while he turned to his ginger brother.

" He does have a point Brick we may never see them again" Boomer lightly pressed.

"Yeah and you know you want to see if Blossys still hot".

"Butch I don't think you're helping him"

"I don't see you come up with any ideas"

"Well if i did come up with one it would be better than that"

"Thats a lot of ball for a guy who was just stuttering a minute ago".

"Enough honestly you're like children. There is no way we're going to that stupid party to rekindle some past puppy love " Brick exclaimed. His eyes were stern and his voice rigid.

"So were not going" Boomer said while frowning.

"I didn't say that" Brick paused for a minute to smirk. " I am quite interested in seeing the look on Blossoms face when she has to see me and realizes dumping me was the worst mistake of her life".

**Okay how was that I wanted to update sooner but laziness got to me.**

**I hope to update soon, but i get the urge to based on reviews so…**

**Review!**


	9. Ch 9- I know your mad

"Come on, Come on. Come on" Butch angrily was seated alongside his brother Brick and their families.

"Calm down Butch, Boomers just running late. Honestly you're worse than the boys" Brick replied. He glance over to his son and nephew. Both had earbuds in and were lazily playing a game on the TV.

Butch muttered a few choice of curse words before putting in his own earphones and flippin Brick off.

"Sorry were late", Bandit said while opening the door. He was dressed in a blue t shirt with light blue jeans and blue converse. Along his neck was an old camera with the initials B.J on them. His mother Julie rolled her eyes and pushed past her son to sit down beside Robin. Brick gave him a questioning look, Bandit shrugged his shoulders and sat next to his cousins.

"Wheres Boo-

The car shook as a loud bang was heard, seconds past before Boomer's head popped in the window.

"Finally what the fuck took you so long" Butch said.

Boomer rolled his eyes before replying "Calm down I was getting the present, I don't see why we all need to go together anyways" . Both Boomer and Butch looked to their elder brother in question.

Brick rolled his eyes."Were going together because it makes the best statement, now haul your ass in here Boomer".

Once Boomer was seated Princess peered past her phone and nodded her head to Carmichael. As the vehicle moved Bandit ushered the camera in Boomer's hand.

"Why the Limo though" Boomer muttered as he placed the old camera around his neck. It didn't quite make sense to him, a limo would catch a lot more attention than a car. The paparazzi were sure to find them. Butch seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Brick your evil", he said.

"Genetics", was the reply he received.

The car ride was filled with a punches, chuckles and tabloid gossip, typical for the Jojo family. It wasn't until two hours later the limo pulled up to a large factory.

"Finally" Bird said while stretching his legs. Bandit and Blaze laughed at his inpatients as they got out the stretch limo themselves.

The paparazzi had found them on the freeway and had followed them to the spot. Each boy shared a mischievous look before sticking out their tongues and flipping them off.

The Jojo brothers laughed while the mothers posed for pictures. They moved toward the gate and placed the invitation in the container. It made a couple noises before the gate slowly opened. Similar to their children, Butch flipped off the paparazzi as they glanced warily at the 'No Trespassing' sign. They were nearly at the door when Brick noticed Boomer was behind them.

Boomer was carrying a giant blue box with a dark blue bow. It was nearly the size of Boomer himself.

"Damn Boomer what you get her, a country" Brick said. Boomer laughed and opened his mouth to speak but Julie beat him to it.

" A chalkboard and chalk, why couldn't we have just got her the game I picked out I don't know" she rolled her eyes and grabbed her sons hand.

Boomer shrugged his shoulder and asked " What you get her".

Brick smirked as he pulled a tiny red box from his side "The new Iphone".

Boomer sighed, even Bricks present was a statement to Blossom. Both brothers turned to Robin knowing Butch couldn't be bothered shopping for a little girl. To their surprise Robin motioned to her husband who pulled out a small box.

" Jewelry" Boomer guessed.

"Nah Boom you said she liked art"

"Soo…"

"So Crayons"

"Butch"!

"What you go her chalk"

"No I got her a five foot tall chalk board and 121 colors of chalk".

"Your point"?

Boomer paused as he contemplated how much time he could get for killing his brother.

" Boomer calm down, Butch here" Brick said. He tossed Butch a forest green present smallish size.

"Jewelry"?

"Jewelry" Brick confirmed. They stood in silent for a few seconds till Bird let out a long sigh.

"Oh god I can't do this anymore, I wanna eat the cake now" he didn't bother turning to his father before rushing in the door. The rest quickly followed after him.

"Bird can you please not run off baby" Robin sweetly asked.

"Mom look you don't tell me. What the"! Bird didn't get to finish his sentence as the ground began to move. Similar to an elevator the room sunk down. When it stopped the doors opened to a white room. In it was three men in large mafia like suits.

"We are the Amoeba Boys see, welcome to Miss Bliss's birthday party you hear ", the one in the middle said. The boys nodded as he led them to the room. " Morty take the present to the room." he gestured to the tallest one.

He waited until Morty was gone before he spoke again."This is the santi room, in order to go to the party we ask that you leave all bags in here and be sprayed".

"Oh like a spray tan" Princess asked. She quickly threw her bag at her son before walking to the spray shower.

It covered her in a foaming white substance before shortest one replied "No".

Princess paused as she thought of how to yell at him. However, when the thought came the foam had evaporated.

It wasn't long until everyones spray had evaporated.

"Clear" the shortest one yelled as both men stepped back. The Jojo brothers looked at them questioningly before a hole open beneath them. The whole family fell and slid down a shoot until they were dropped ungracefully in a new room.

Butch muttered a couple of choice words as Boomer go off his back.

"Sorry Patches so clumsy" a sarcastic voice said. Everyone turned toward the man in front of them. From far away he appeared normal. Just a man in a jester suit. However up close it was obvious, he was far from normal.

"Cool robot" Bird said as he reached to touch it, thankfully Blaze pulled him back.

Patches rolled his metal eyes before opening the door and muttering "Enjoy".

As the family stepped inside they noticed this room was very was huge, it didn't seem to end. The whole room seemed like another world. It seemed like something one could only see in their imagination.

Giant gum drop bushes, lollipop trees, chocolate rivers and more. Children and adults ran from all direction.

Brick grimaced as one child kneeled down in front of him and ate the grass.

"R-Rachel" Boomer stutterd.

"Who's Rachel"? Julie asked.

Boomer ignored her. He couldn't believe it, the self entitled little brat that tried hustled him out of a watch was eating grass.

"Its okay this whole place is edible sweets, best idea ever right. I'm glad you came Boomer" Mary said from beside Rachel. She had a large piece of a orange gummy bear in her hand. It matched her orange dress and shirt perfectly.

"Really? Sweet !", Bandit said. He poked out his tongue a little and made a stance to run. Blaze held him back.

" Excuse me who are you"? Julie questioned with a bit of an attitude.

"Shes my teacher" a voice said, before Boomer could turn his head he was engulfed in a hug.

"Hi I'm Bliss Believe I'm six now", Bliss said proudly.

Julie sneered at the little girl while Boomer smiled at her.

"So what we've been six for months now its not a big deal" Blaze said. His cousin nodded their heads in agreement.

"It really isn't" Rachel Rassoni said. Mary shook her head at the child however, before she could reprimand her a fist smashed into Rachels face.

"If it isn't Rassoni why the fuck did you come, and you three. Think cuz your older by a couple of months means something. I turned six last month bet I can still kick all your asses" a girl with unruly black hair and lime green eyes said.

Wide eyed, mouth agape, everyone was shocked to hear that. Almost everyone Butch may have just been shocked to see her.

Bird was the first to come out shock. "You wanna bet girly".

The girl smirked as she held Rachels tooth in between two fingers, " A dollar on it".

**Finally the party chapter. I really wanted to write more but I felt like it was getting too long. Any guesses to who this brutish six year old is lol. What did you guys think? Was it too long? Too short? Who's your favorite Jojo kid?**

**Review Responses**

**Sarah **

**You have to keep reading to find out. I'm a big blues fan but yeah you never know being married and stuff.**

**Kawaiiji **

**Am I really lol. How about with this chapter.**

**Pacenya347**

**Here ya go!**

**Guest**

**I'm glad you like it I'll try!**

**soccerchicXx **

**They have a long history and a bad ending so yeah feelings still there. Keep reading if it's just vengeance or actual love.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and or read.**


	10. Ch 10 I think I'm over being sad

Bird narrowed his eyes at the girl in front of him. She wasn't like most little girls, that was obvious. She was dressed like a punk rocker.

No tomboy.

Recycle freak?

Her baggy black capris were accompanied with a bright green vest beneath that was a simple black t shirt with holes. Her converse were written on and she wore no socks with them. Her neck was heavily decorated with bottle cap necklaces and strings. Her unruly hair was parted more to the left but kept out of her face with black and green sunglasses.

She was watching Rachel and Mary's retreating figures as calm as one would watch the sky. She didn't give a rats ass that she had just knocked someones tooth out.

Not like most girls at all.

Bird thought back to his fights at school. He always got out of hand, he always made sure the other person got hurt. For a strange reason he didn't really want to hurt her. She seemed cool. Maybe he shouldn't. He scoffed and looked to the floor silently telling her 'you're lucky I like you.

She raised an eyebrow " What's wrong scared".

"Thats it" Bird said as he began to march over to her. Surprisingly it wasn't Blaze and Bandit that held him back it was his own father.

"Brute come on be nice this is Boomer my special friend from class and his family" Bliss said. She gestured to the rest of the bystanders as Boomer introduced everyone.

" I don't like them".

"She's kidding".

"No I'm not".

"Brute you promised you'd be nice to everybody".

"I am".

"If this is her nice I'd hate to see he mean" Bandit slowly whispered to Blaze and Bird. Both boys nodded while the girls continued to bicker.

"Fine! I'll be nicer" Brute exclaimed. She marched over to the group and popped the spearmint gum in her mouth. "Sup names Brute Greengang, Bliss is my cousin. I guess I won't kick your ass today".

" Thank you" Bliss happily said while hugging her. Brute shrugged her off before replying "Yeah, yeah now come on and finish your promise, this year I'm gonna beat it".

"Beat what" Bird asked.

Brute rolled her eyes only to be elbowed by Bliss.

"Strawberry mountain has a snowboarding highscore, Brutes' tried to beat it for three years now".

"I was so close last time, this time I got it".

"Snowboarding on ice cream we're so going" Bird had long left the side of his father to speak more freely to the girls in front of him.

Brute glared at him "We didn't inv-

"Sure you guys can come" Bliss said.

"Um snowboarding is not something I'd want to be doing" Princess said. Her diamond studded sunglasses were see through so everyone saw her narrowed eyes.

"Neither is gaining ten pounds" Julie said while poking a gum drop tree.

"Theres a sweet spa if you like that, massages and stuff you just ask Patches and he takes you" Bliss informed.

Both women sneered at the little girl. When she just smiled back they grabbed their high heel shoes, put up their nose and walked away. Robin attempted to kiss both her son and husband. When both rejected it, she smiled sadly and joined her girlfriends.

" I don't know why Robin puts up with you" Boomer whispered while following the girls. Butch watched Brute for a second before replying.

"Shes weak, can't stand up for herself she'll put up with anything".

"Yeah but-

"Would you two be quiet, keep the family issues at home" Brick said. He sent each of his brothers their own personal glare before turning back to the children.

"You think we should invite Bloom" Bliss asked.

Brute thought for a moment before exhaling loudly "You're going to anyway right".

Blaze scratched the nap his neck, while Bandit and Bird snacked on licorice. "Who's-

"Yep", Come on she's right there". Bliss ran toward a orange smudge on the far left of the group. The boys started to follow her but stopped when they notice Brute static stance. It wasn't long before Bliss came back.

The orange smudge was revealed to be a girl.

She was small about the same size as Brute and Bliss. Her red hair was tied in a tight bun, a dull pink head band held back her bags. She was dressed differently from Brute. Colar shirt, pink blazer, slacks. She looked rather sophisticated for a six year old.

"Bliss, Brute where have you been. Do you know how long I have tried looking for you". she scowled at the two girls. Bliss immediately apologized while Brute smacked her gum and blew a bubble.

"Don't get your panties in a twist ,we're going to Strawberry mountain. Wanna come ?"

" Fine I'll watch,but don't you think you should go with adults you actually know" Bloom glanced warily at the Jojo brothers before turning back to the girls.

Boomer started to introduce himself however he was quickly cut off by Brick.

"We are old friends of your mothers".

Bloom eyes narrowed , "Why would I just blatantly believe you".

"Yeah you never said that" Brute pointed out.

"Well it is an invitation only party" Blaze scoffed.

Blooms pink eyes widen for a bit then she smirked and crossed her hands." How do we know you're not some relatives of a classmate".

"Can we quit the questions and go to the mountain" Bandit whined.

Bliss nodded toward him "He's right, plus they're not lying my mommy even told me she knows Boomer".

Both Brute and Bloom seemed satisfied with this and began walking toward the mountain once more.

" We're here" Bliss happily sang. All the boys scowled at her while the men raised an eyebrow.

"You said mountain this is a stupid door" Bird exclaimed. Brute rolled her eyes before pushing him through the door. His ow was accompanied with snickers and giggles as the rest of the group followed in the room.

It was a white room similar to the ones before it. In the front of the room was a large black screen while on the side different chambers beeped randomly.

" Hi patches" Bliss said. An annoyed sigh was heard as the once blank screen colored with the face of the robot from earlier.

"Well, well well I should have known you two were coming. Oh and you brought the twirling stick in the mud with you. Great" Patches said with heavy sarcasm. Bliss giggled while Brute and Bloom glared.

"Can it Toaster oven, look we needed snowboards yesterday" Brute said. Patches rolled his eyes at the insult and pressed a button off screen.

As the chambers opened each girl got in while the boys followed suit. The Jojo brothers hesitantly looked from beyond. However, a small 'please Boomer' from Bliss willed them to go inside as chambers closed and reopened each person was now warmly clothed with vanilla wafer snowboards .

"Patches I won't be needing one" Bloom said as she stepped out of the chamber. The robot said nothing the screen already blank.

"What's wrong Miss Cavity can't eat or play in sugar" Blaze asked. He had been acting childish from the moment he saw her even resorting to putting gum in her hair. She was no better, 'accidentally' dropping his snacks in the chocolate river.

"First all the sugar in this place is just a quicker route to a root canal and no I don't want to play in sugar" she said.

"Oh so you just can't board", was his quick reply. Their cousins snickered at the heated glare match before them. Besides them the Jojo brothers laughed as Brick glared in the direction of the little girl. This scene was all too familiar.

"I'm a ballerina you jerk, and I'm not allowed to do extra curricular activities during competition season". She smacked his hand away as he tugged on her bun.

"Ballerina huh, seems like you're scared. I get cha losing to me is pretty scary, I play rough".

"I'm not scared of anything least of all you" she exclaimed. In her anger she grabbed her board. "Patches top of the mountain now".

The robot gave no sarcasm as he quickly pressed the button off screen. The room began to move up slowly similar to an elevator. A loud ding was heard as each person shuffled out.

"Wow your mom really spent a lot for this party" Boomer exclaimed. Bliss started to reply only to be cut off by Bloom.

"Mountains got boobie traps, icecream balls, chocolate chip cliffs oh and nuts. Lots of nuts. Think you can handle that beanie boy" she sent a heated glare toward Blaze.

He gulped as he stared down. No one told him this mountain was so high up. Luckily he'd never let his nerves get the better of him. So instead of running back like he wanted he just sent Bloom a quick nod.

"I don't know why y'all bothering both of you gingers will be wiped out in no time". Brute exclaimed. She snubbed some frosting on her cheeks similar to a football players and lined up with the two competitive red heads.

"In your dreams girly" Bird said. His mouth was full of chocolate and ice cream but his words still pronounced every syllable perfectly.

Bandit said nothing as Bliss smiled at him and followed the others.

When everyone was lined up Patches voice began to count down.

10

"You sure you don't wanna quit"

9

" Didn't I tell your dumb ass no already"

8

"Hey Boomer bet my new BMW you lose first"

7

"Oh you're so on".

6

"I bet both of you idiots a day off if either of you make it past the first five minutes".

5

"Come on Bun head don't tell me you're chickening out"

4

" Beanie boy you're asking for it"

3

"This is going to be so fun"

2

" At least if I die it will be a sweet death"

1

And they were off cutting past gumdrop trees, sliding under bridges. As the boobie traps came the players left. First was Bandit unfortunately a chocolate chip clif got him. It propelled his whole body up in the air. Boomer worriedly looking after his son was next, with his head turned back he too fell at the hand of the dreaded chocolate chip clif.

Both were safely grabbed by a shoot and transferred to the bottom.

As Brick and Butch competed for the six place they surcum to the gum drop tree. Next was Bliss and Blaze. Bliss had sneezed and lost her route nearly crashing into a bridge. Blaze angled his body to far up which cause him to fall.

With most players out Bird took this chance to show off. He let his left hand trail across the freezing ice cream and tasted it.

Vanilla?

Perplexed he asked "Hey why is this called Strawberry mountain".

Both girls said nothing as they pointed to the giant strawberry coming toward Bird angled his body so he moved to the far left. Unfortunately for him this was Brutes route, she let out an angry scream as both boards collided with one another.

All that was left was Bloom. She gracefully slid past the strawberry and finished her route with a small flip toward the end.

The screen went black before the words "New High Score" and "Bloom Major" blinked rapidly. She smiled as Patches took her picture and displayed it on the screen.

Immediately after she was accompanied with a hug from Bliss and a punch from Brute.

"I knew you could do it".

"Better you than Bird brain over there"

Even Blaze congratulated her with a quick nod to the head only she saw.

"So who's score did ya beat" Butch asked casually. He expected it to be Buttercup,Boomer did too.

However Brick was not in the least surprise when she replied "My mom".

He smirked.

Blossom always was a ice queen.

**Alright I wanted to update sooner but my schedule just didn't let me sorry for the wait. Note: Brute is in no relations to the power punk girls, I just really like the name. **

**Review responses**

**reader1011 **

**Thank you so much for your lovely review, it makes me smile every time i look at it. I'm sorry the girls weren't in this chapter, but they will be in the next.**

**sarah **

**Alright I will try, most likely never longer than this length. I feel like a lot of word takes away from the story.**

**BubbleBlue19**

**I am glad you like it, if your interested i have another story where they are just in highschool no marriage or kids just a lot of drama its called The Life We Live.**


	11. Ch 11- I wish I could pause time

"Blossy? Stiff, safety advocate, serious Blossy, snowboarding ?" Butch began to laugh along with Boomer. Neither stopped at the glare both Brick and Bloom sent their way.

" Its true" Bloom said with a pout.

"You sure it just wasn't Buttercup in a wig" Butch asked. He and Boomer continued laughing until Brick smacked the back of their heads.

" Now that the hyenas have stopped, I think is about time we-

"Bloom Major, front and center" a handsome man with blonde hair and tan skin yelled. Blooms face paled as she quickly ran over to him. The boys being lead by Brick started to follow but were stopped by Bliss.

"Blooms daddy gets mad when we impede, please don't make him mad".

The men nodded and began to focus their attention elsewhere. Well almost all of them. Brick for some reason couldn't take his eyes off the little red head. When she started to cry he didn't think twice before walking over to them.

"Never in my life have I seen such idiotic behavior. Do you know how much money I pay for ballet, too much for you not to get first place because you wanted to snowboard sugar " Blooms dad yelled. Spit flew out his mouth and landed on the crying girl in front of him. She quickly wiped it off along with her tears and nodded towards her father.

" Hey man don't you think you should calm down" Brick said.

The man scoffed at him before replying " Names Benjamin Major and this isn't any of your concern _man_" He inched toward Brick, who glared and met him halfway.

" I see a little girl crying I make it my concern".

"Look Baseball cap I suggest you get out of my face and my kids business".

"And if I don't"?

Benjamin turned away from Brick and motioned his daughter to follow him.

"Whats wrong? You can pick on a little girl but when a man says something you turn away" Brick laughed at the end of his sentence. The others soon joined him.

"Shut up you soulless ginger".

"Oh real original by the way you know your kids a ginger right"

"I said shut up".

"If I don't".

Benjamin raised his fist at Brick who retaliated with his own fist . It as a six second brawl not enough to really do damage, Butch and Boomer intervened before that could happen. Benjamins bloody nose and Boomers camera were the casualties.

"Seriously Brick calm down you're always talking about public image and shit now would be the perfect time to think about it" Butch whispered in his ear. Boomer nodded holding his brothers left arm back and gesturing to the sniffling children next to them.

"Whats going on here" Bubbles asked. She was accompanied with two other women and a man. One of the women was angrily arguing with the man to the far left, while the other ran to Benjamin not even looking at the men across from her.

"Benjamin fighting at my niece's party I'd expect this from Ace but you, I'm sure whatever this man said to make you mad was not that nerve racking" a woman with long red hair said. She had her back turned to Brick but it was all too obvious who she was.

All thoughts of revenge had left at that moment. He wanted to ask her hows shes been? What has she done? But his mouth was dry and his voice gone.

Benjamin gaped at her, closed his mouth and scoffed," Blossom, Bloom and I are leaving".

"What! But the party's not over yet Mr. Major.. Man...um Sir" Bliss said.

Benjamin ignored her pout and coldly said "Ima called Bloom needs to learn her new routine".

" She was just at Ima's yesterday surely she could miss a day" Blossom said.

Benjamin glanced over at her before clicking his tongue "She can not".

" Maybe you just ask Bloom where she wants to go" Bubbles offered.

Before Benjamin could object Bloom said " I want to go to dance".

"See" Benjamin quickly grabbed his daughters hand and walked away. Blossom sighed and turned to the man behind her. Her plan was to apologize for her husbands behavior but when she saw him she couldn't. Couldn't apologize. Couldn't speak. Blossom wasn't even if she could breathe.

"Aunt Blossom are you o-

"You know what I'm tired of your shit Buttercup I'm leaving " the man on the far left said. He was dressed in bell bottom kakis, an orange vest and a blue shirt. His sun glasses were two dark to see through, an obvious ploy to hide the fact he was high.

"Where you gonna go Ace home, the hangout? fuck off" Buttercup replied. She shook her head at Ace's retreating figure before turning to the others. Immediately it was her reaction to look for black haired child with green eyes.

She should have been more specific.

The little boy was looking at her with wide eyes.

Green eyes.

Forest green eyes.

She could tell the resemblance right away and shuddered a bit as she looked at the man next to the boy. She let out a few curses and turned to her younger sister Bubbles who was already getting glared at by Blossom.

" Girls why don't you go show the rest of the kids candy cane castle" Bubbles said. Brute nodded and gestured the boys to follow her, Bliss lagged a bit.

"Is Daddy here"? she asked slowly.

Bubbles sighed "Bliss he'll be here,I promise mkay. in the meantime why not have some fun." She let a small fake smile graced her lips and watched as her daughter faked one of her own and joined the others. When they were out of sight Blossom spoke.

"Bubbles what are they doing here" she spat. She angrily rolled her eyes at Brick before adding "I should have known it wasn't Benjamins fault".

Brick fumed at this " What's that suppose to mean".

"You have a knack for getting under peoples skin it's a family trait", Buttercup said. She was talking to Brick but her eyes were on Butch.

"Oh and whats your family trait asshole fathers" Butch replied. They continued arguing as their younger siblings watched them with mild interest.

"You didn't tell them" Boomer asked.

Bubbles thought for a moment before letting out a soft "No".

"Why not". She opened her mouth and closed it. Turning away from their siblings to focus completely on him.

"Its broken" Bubbles said while fingering the old camera.

Boomer looked down and mumbled "Guess I won't be taking pictures". He held his breath as Bubbles fingers traveled from the lends to the neck band. Once she reached the nap of his neck she took it off of him slowly.

Both shuddered, both ignored the others reaction.

"Patches can fix it, he can fix anything" she put the old camera near a shoot and both blondes watched as the camera was sucked in.

"Patches"? Boomer asked.

Bubbles lightly smiled " Mike made him ,Bliss named him. You should have seen the face he made when they told him his name". she let out a small giggle but stopped at Boomers frown.

"Your husband he's not here". His frown deepened at Bubbles scowl.

"I dont see how that's any of your business".

"What kind of man misses his daughter's sixth birthday". Soon enough the blues had begun to argue similar to their siblings. It was quite the scene.

"Hey, hey come on girls. Kids party remember" a man with light brown hair and dark brown eyes said. Blossom and Buttercup glared but moved away from the Jojo brothers. Bubbles tore her gaze from Boomer to ran towards the man. She planted a light kiss on his mouth which he gladly returned.

"Mike you made it".

"How could I miss a Bliss Belive party, their legendary. speaking of which where is my-

"Daddy"! Bliss appeared from nowhere and ran into her fathers arms. He laughed and picked her up as Bubbles tickled her. They looked like the perfect family, never had Boomer felt so down.

" Bliss where are the others" Buttercup asked. She had tried to seem fine but it was obvious she was in a sour mood.

"Patches said its time for gifts so everybody went to where all my presents are" she motioned to the empty background.

"Oh thank god no one witnessed this embarrassing scene" Blossom said as the group lead by Bliss walked to the gifts room.

"What's wrong afraid someone will tell your boss, look how unprofessional Blossom Utonium is" Brick said. He was still very upset that Blossom blamed him for the fight. He was even more upset he barely got to hit the douche.

"First its Blossom Major now and second I'm a stay at home mom, I could give a damn about coming off professional. But do I want to seem childish like you, no" she waited for him to reply but it never came.

Brick was speechless. He didn't know what to say to that. Blossom Utonium a stay at home mom. Blossom Utonium miss independent, never let Brick buy her anything she couldn't buy herself. Blossom Utonium the one who stayed up all night writing papers to perfection. The same one that tied with him at top of their class in college. She was a stay at home mom? It didn't make sense.

Just when Brick had the words to ask her why, they arrived to the room. Immediately each brother was grabbed by his wife and kids. Princess cleared her throat but when her husband made no move to introduce her she motioned Robin to do so.

"Hi I'm Robin Jojo, these are my sister in laws Princess and must be the birthday girls mother".

Bubbles smiled as she looked away from her daughter who was currently center stage unwrapping a doll.

"Yes I'm Bubbles Believe and this is my husband Mike and my sisters Buttercup and Blossom". The sisters nodded their heads towards the women with some politeness and turned their attention back to the birthday girl.

"I have to tell you I had some doubts but this place really is extravagant, how on earth did you afford it. Not to be rude but Boomer said you were middle class so.." Princess asked.

Buttercup and Blossom once again turned to glare at the girl but Bubbles just smiled and patted her husbands chest.

"Mikes an inventor he basically created this place, his boss allowed us to have the party here for free".

"Oh I just knew it had to be some handout". Instead of replying to the smirking girl Bubbles just smiled and walked toward the stage. Bliss was unwrapping her last gift which was the chalkboard Boomer had got her.

Her eyes twinkled at the sight and she gave Boomer his own personal thank you in the mic. When she was finished Bubbles thanked everyone for coming as Patches gave out the gift bags. It was the sweetest signal that the party was over. People began to leave, reluctantly the Jojo brothers followed. This was not at all how they thought the reunion would be.

Outside the Jojo's were taking pictures and signing autographs. A portly women with a crying toddler and an impatient seven year old was currently trying snapping a hundred pictures a minute with Boomer smushed against her bosom.

"Oh my god my sister never gonna believe I met you, you're her favorite Jojo brother you know". The women continued to take pictures as the paparazzi laughed at Boomers expression.

Boomer rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue "Excuse me miss I seem to have forgotten something inside". He ran back inside and stopped at the big blank screen.

"Ummm Patches" he whispered.

A loud sigh was heard and soon the robots face appeared. He looked less than pleased to see Boomer.

"Yes, what do you want"?

"My camera, Bubbles asked you to fix it".

The robot bared his pointy teeth and laughed, "Oh silly me,I forgot. It's still in the storage room down the hallway on your right".

Just as Boomer had reached the doorknob it started to move. Boomer didn't want them to think he was eavesdropping so he hid to the side. Some murmurs were heard before Blossoms voice boomed.

"No Bubbles you cant, its not just yours to share, don't be so selfish". After that both Blossom and Buttercup left the room.

When he was sure that they were gone Boomer walked into the storage room. There was Bubbles crouched down and crying.

It broke him to see her like this, he didn't think twice before he sat on the floor with her and wrapped his arm around her. It was as if they hadn't spent seven years away, they hadn't had that terrible break up. It was as if they hadn't stopped loving each other.

And maybe they didn't.

" Boomie" Bubbles whispered, her tears were soaking his shirt but he didn't care. She called him Boomie, how could he?

"What is this about? Blossom and Buttercup. What did they say to make you cry?" he wiped a stray tear away and cupped her cheeks. Bubbles shook her head and pushed away from him.

" What do you want Boomer", she said coldly. Boomer flinched at the sudden change and pointed to his camera behind her.

When she made no move to hand it to him he reached over and grabbed it himself. His nose lingered near her sugar scented hair for a moment before he got a hold of himself and moved back.

Both stood in awkward silence, neither completely wanting to say goodbye.

"Mojos old camera huh, that things like time travel from the olden days" Bubbles laughed and urged Boomer to laugh with her. It wasn't small talk. She didn't even want to continue the moment. She wants to pause the moment, to make time sound still. To stall.

"Why were you crying" Boomer pressed. He didn't have time for still moments.

Bubbles bit her lip then said "Is that all you need,the camera"?

He nodded and bit his own lip to keep from yelling at her. When he reached the door he called over his shoulder " Take care of yourself, okay".

"Yeah, you too".

Neither noticed the blinking recording light on the camera. Even as they tried to move along and to press pause with their conversation. It would forever be preserved, kinda like their relationship.

**Alright so how did you like chappie 11. I wanted to make it known that the boys take the girls out of their comfort zones and vice versa. Also the camera, anybody guess what episode inspired that? Oh before I get into review responses if your anonymous please use a name other than guest it makes it more difficult to address you. Also if you don't have a question or like a real statement besides update, I can't really answer you lol. Thanks to everyone who reviewed**

**Review Responses**

** 456 **

**Thank you thats so sweet! Lol Ace is a scumbag but don't forget Buttercup did have a crush on him. So yeah love interest. I don't want to use any OC for any major roles besides children. If you've noticed everybody so far has been from the show. Mary the teacher is the girls old classmate who was slightly big and wore a flowered dress. Benjamin Major is Major Man the superhero from the show. Julie is from the Smith family along with Bud. Robin, Mike, Ima and Princess I'm sure you know. While they don't have the same history as they did in the show, i.e the girls didn't grow up with Mary no powers etc, I wanted to incorporate minor PPG characters and give them a bigger role/ explore their personality. Mitch will come in the story much later on, I don't want to give out too much but yeah. **

**Review!**


End file.
